silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uck My Ick
Uck My Ick is the premiere episode of Survivor: Random the announcer is Steve Harvey Challenges Immunity Challenge: '''Pranks in the Hood challenge the two tribes have to set up a prank on someone in the hood. the team will have to say "It's Just a Prank, Bro" to their victim and show them the camera which leads to the victim accepting it and being okay with the prank. '''Winner: '''Neither Story '''Day 1: '''DJ Khaled hands out jet skis to his comrades and they jet ski all the way to Compton, Los Angeles and they find a gang of black people and the tribe tells Bad Luck Brian to go in front of the gang and say "a nickle!" on the ground. Brian accidentally says "a nigger!" and gets brutally assaulted by the gang but then Mordecai comes to Brian's aid and says "It's just a prank bro! there's a camera over there!". but the gang continues to assault Brian and chase the crips tribe off. the tribe however stays in a hotel for the night '''Day 2: the Crips tribe returns, but the Bloods team are still planning something. nothing important happens Day 3: '''the Bloods tribe finally make their move. they kayak all the way to Compton but it takes them hours. after they place their kayaks in a safe spot, SoFloAntonio does a prank on a person without informing the tribe and gets brutally assaulted. Antonio keeps shouting "Chill! It's just a prank, Bro! there's a camera over there!" but the person ignores and calls his gang over. the gang attacks SoFloAntonio. the Bloods tribe try to help SoFlo fight off the gang but the bloods get brutally assaulted as well. Justin Bieber however doesn't back up the tribe and runs away like a coward. Bieber however finds the immunity idol. the gang however sees Bieber and finds out that he is apart of the tribe. the gang proceed to chasing Bieber. Bieber manages to take one of the bloods' kayaks and kayaks into safety. the gang finds out where Justin Bieber got the kayak from and destroys all the kayaks. the bloods had to swim back all the way from los angeles and it took them the whole night till 8 AM. '''Day 4: '''the Bloods return from an exhausting and horrible experience. Kanye West starts bitching about the experience at compton and starts talking a big amount of trash on Justin Bieber. meanwhile, the crips are at a restaurant. during their time at a restaurant, they discuss plans and then DJ Khaled starts talking to his tribe about "the key to success". '''Day 5: It's tribal council day. both tribes have failed and they are in their seperate bases discussing who they should eliminate. Justin Bieber is is at the toilets taking a massive dump. the bloods are considering eliminating Justin. Justin arrives in the base and says "go ahead and eliminate me, i don't care". Bieber walks out of the room. Anders spots the immunity idol in Justin Bieber's pocket and says "Fuck!". the crips however start friendly roasting Bad Luck Brian and Brian storms out of the room crying (and trips over in the process). the tribal council begins. the judges confirm that neither of the teams have won the challenge and they proceed to the tribal council. Beast Boy is in shock and tries to beat up Justin Bieber, but is held back by security and thrown out of the area. the bloods team give the evils to Justin Bieber. "that bitch got lucky" said Kevin Hart talking to Ice Cube & Obama about Justin. Steve Harvey starts talking and says "And now, It's time for the Crips' Tribal Council!" Bad Luck Brian then does a sigh and claims that he isn't suprised. then he is thrown by both tribes into the puddle of shame. Brian then starts drowning. while he's drowning however, both tribes, the commentators and the announcer throw the puddle of shame out of the building breaking through a giant window. Bad Luck Brian emerges from the pool covered in crap, piss, etc. Brian runs away crying.